The Power Of The King
by VileSoul
Summary: This is the story of Sakura Haruno, a girl who's parents were victims of the wars raging in her time. She meets a Blue eyed blond girl named Ino who is strange, but has changed Sakura's life by granting her Geass: The Power Of The King. I did not put this in the cross-over section in fear of no one looking for a good story in there. Please read and I guarantee you will enjoy!


Hello everyone! This is a story about Ino and Sakura and their journey to unite the world. This is a Naruto/Code: Geass fan Fiction story, please rate and follow this story! There will be more to come. Any text that is in bold is Sakura using Geass, her Geass is different than Lelouches, she can command someone to do something up to 3 times.

Sakura leaned her head on her hand that was resting on her desk. She stared blankly out the window for a bit, ignoring the boring teachers lecture. She watched solders walk up and down the streets patrolling for any resistance that fight against the empire.

In 2025 the US government produced mass weaponry and sold them to several countries, stirring up war in a lot of places. In 2043 Russia invaded Germany and Europe, another war disturbed the world and were stricken with poverty. Sooner or later only 3 large countries were left in control. England, Germany and the US. Many resistance groups from several countries are still trying to fight back against the force of England. Resistance groups all target one country, a country with enough power to take over the rest of the world.

Sakura is a 17 year old student that goes to school in the US, she lives alone in a small apartment after her parents died. Her father was a general against England, who died in battle. Her mother was a nurse that was stationed in Germany at the time of an invasion by England. Sakura thought about her mother's face, warm and caring. Her father didn't spend much time with her but her mother frequently told her that her father cares for her.

The bell rung out, echoing down the empty hallways of the school. Sakura closed the book that was laying on her desk, she sat up and followed the other teens out the doorway and down the halls. Sakura exited the school and continued her way down the steps. She saw a soldier hassling a bum to get away from a restricted school area. She continued down the street until she passed an ally way. She turned her head and noticed a blond girl in tattered clothing laying on the ground, she walked up and touched her head with her shoe.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, kneeling down and touching the girls shoulder. Suddenly Sakura felt electricity flow through her.

_Are you prepared for the power of the king?_

_Power…Of the king?_

_Your world will change from this point on. Nothing will be the same.._

Sakura pushed herself up almost instantly, she looked around for the blond girl but was unable to find her. _What the hell…_

She stood up and looked around, the sun already went down. Sakura ran out of the ally and down the street, soon arriving at the door to her small home. She wasn't afraid of the dark but she was afraid of soldiers looking for people out past curfew. Sakura panted a bit and threw her book bag near the door.

_Who was that girl? What's the power of the king? _Sakura shook her head and walked into the living room, jumping back in fright. The blond girl who she had found sleeping in an ally was now sleeping on her couch. What the hell was going on?

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, causing the blond to sit up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, Sakura could tell the blond girl was still tired.

"You're here." The blond girl said, yawning softy. She laid back down.

"Yeah I'm here, this is MY house!" Sakura said grabbing the girls arm and pulling her off the couch, causing the blond girl to roll onto the floor, flat on her face. She let out a yelp.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked staring down at the girl, who rubbed her face with both hands, she moved her hands and looked up at Sakura, the first thing Sakura noticed was her cold empty blue eyes.

"Ino." She said in monotone. Sakura nodded, she had many questions. The blond girl stood up and sat back onto the couch. "I need food."

"What are you doing here? Why were you sleeping in an ally?" Sakura asked quickly, ignoring the noise that came from the blond girl's stomach.

"I saw this place in your head, and I wasn't sleeping I was unconscious." She said staring at the TV, Sakura was getting annoyed. Her hand moved quickly and slapped the blond girl upside the head.

"Why did you do that?" Ino asked, her facial expression getting angry.

"What do you mean in my head? What were those visions?" Sakura asked, afraid to know the answer. The blond girl just stared at her.

"The power of the King." She said in a low tone. "Geass."

"Geass? What's Geass?" Sakura asked, sitting next to the blond girl.

"The power of the king." She said simply.

"Yeah I got that, what is the power of the-

The door was slammed on, Sakura stood up and looked at the door.

"Open the door! We believe an escape convict has hidden herself in this building!"

"Soldiers..?" Sakura said under her breath. _Escaped convict? _Sakura eyed the girl for a second before grabbing her hand and running to the back room, Sakura's bedroom. She pushed the blond into her closet, closing it shut and running to the door. She opened it.

The solider pointed a gun at Sakura's face and walked in. "Where's the girl? Tell me!"

"What girl?!" _Why am I risking my life over this girl! No, something is weird with that girl…_

The solider kept his gun pointed at Sakura and told her to get on her knee's, Sakura did as told and watched as two more soldiers hurried into her home, it seemed like they went straight into Sakura's room and pulled the blond girl from the closet and threw her next to Sakura.

"Did they say what to do if we find her?" One solider asked the other.

"Recover the body dead or alive."

"What about the other girl?"

"No witnesses." The solider nodded and pulled a pistol from his holder, putting it directly against the blond girls head, Sakura's eyed widened and she scream, hearing a shot fire through her ears. Her eyes were sealed shut and she felt a limp body fall onto her lap, Sakura couldn't help but let a scream out of her throat, she felt something hard hit her in the side of the head, everything turned dark.

_The power of the king…. The power to bend any one's will to your liking, if you are to accept this gift you must accept my contract._

_Yes… I WANT TO LIVE!_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up, she watched two soldiers carry the strange blond girl, and she noticed one stayed behind. She knew why that one solider stayed. To finish off Sakura. The soldier watched the two others carry the dead girl. He lifted his gun and pointed it at Sakura's head but Sakura quickly stood up and looked him in the eye.

"**I, SAKURA HARUNO COMMAND YOU: DIE**!" She screamed, she didn't even know what she was saying, though she watched the solider bring his pistol to his temple, a smile spread across his face as he pulled the trigger and dropped onto the floor. Sakura stared at the body lying on her kitchen floor. Tears were running down her face. She let her head fall and wiped the tears away, when she put her hand down she had a smirk on her face.

Sakura raised her head and let out a laugh, a kind of laugh that would strike fear into enemies. Sakura walked out the door way and saw the two soldiers who leaned against the wall, with the dead blond girl plopped onto the ground. The two soldiers looked up and quickly tried to draw their weapons.

"**STOP**!" Sakura yelled, causing the two soldiers to stop and stand completely still. Sakura smiled and walked towards them.

She looked into one of the soldiers eyes and commanded.

"**Go back into my house and grab your friend's body, get rid of it and forget everything about this day**." The man nodded and walked past the teenage girl. Sakura stared down at the dead girl, she thought about what she should do.

"Soldier…" She was interrupted by the blond girl on the floor moving. Sakura was shocked, she stared down at the girl waiting for another movement. The blond girl suddenly stood up.

Sakura ignored her, letting the soldier that went back to the room drag his friend's body past the two girls.

"**Forget everything about this day and leave**." Sakura commanded the solider that was left. The blond girl smiled and walked past Sakura and back into the small apartment. Sakura soon followed after her after making sure the soldiers left.

The blond girl sat back on the couch and Sakura sat next to her. Ino turned her head and saw Sakura's face, the blond girl has seen it many times before. It was the look of sadness and despair.

_It must have been the first time this girl has taken a life. _The young blond thought.

Sakura just seem to float off to another world, she was thinking about so many different things. What is this power she had gained? Was it justifiable to take that man's life, though he threatened to take hers? She sat still and quiet for an hour before she collapsed over onto the blond girls lap.

Sakura didn't know how much her life would change from this point, her whole world was about to turn upside down.

Ino brushed the hair from the face of the pink haired girl, Ino stared for a second. She felt something odd about this girl, something she has never felt from someone before. Ino slowly slid from under her and walked into the kitchen, her stomach growled again.

"Pizza…rolls?" Ino said to herself softly. She shrugged and dumped the whole bag onto a plate and put it in the microwave, she pushed 3 buttons and pressed start. She waited a few minutes and opened the microwave, she reached her hand in and grabbed the plate.

"Ahh!" She squealed and put two fingers in her mouth. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. Sakura was standing her and grabbed a washcloth, wrapped it around her hand and grabbed the plate of cooked pizza rolls and walked back into the living room, setting the plate on the table in front of the TV.

Ino followed and sat on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I need to ask you a few things though." She said calmly, walking back into the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of water and brought them back into the living room.

"What…what did you do to me?" Sakura asked, watching the girl grab a pizza roll and popping it into her mouth, she spit it out and covered her mouth.

"Their hot, wait a bit before you start eating. Now answer." Sakura said, the young blond just nodded.

"I told you already, the power of the king." She said, yawning. Sakura scowled. Ino saw and she smiled. "The power is called Geass, but that's all I can say about it, you'll have to figure out your power on your own."

"Why can't you tell me?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Well it's not that I can't tell you, it's that I don't know what your power does or its limitations." She said, blowing on the plate of pizza rolls. Sakura nodded.

_My power? Well it seems that why I command people they must obey…_

"Ino…" Ino looked over at Sakura, who was inches away from her face eye to eye.

"**I, Sakura command you to fall asleep!**" Sakura said clearly, Ino just watched and reached her hand onto the plate and grabbed one of the rolls, she plopped it into her mouth and her eyes lit up.

"Mmm! These rolls of pizza are the best!" Ino yelled, face blushing. Sakura hasn't seen the girl this happy since they met.

Sakura sat back down and sighed.

"Your Geass power will not work on me." Ino said, throwing another roll into her mouth. She giggled happily and smiled, chewing her food.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, staring at her hands and then looking up to see the blond staring back.

"I already told you, I'm Ino." She said eating more.

"What are you?" Sakura said annoyed by the blond.

"What do you mean? I'm a human." Ino said finishing off the plate of rolls. Sakura sighed and stood up, grabbing the plate and putting it in the sink.

"I'm going to bed, sleep where you want." She said walking into her room. She laid in her bed for 15 minutes just staring at the ceiling. Today she had taken a life, will she have to do it again?

Part 2

Sakura sat down at her usual lunch table with her few friends. She remembered what occurred this morning.

_Sakura rolled around a bit, trying to sleep for a few more minutes before she had to get up and get ready for school, but then she rolled over on top of something, or should she say someone._

"_What are you doing in my bed?" Sakura yelled, pushing herself up from the bed. She watched the blond girl pick up her head and rub her eyes, after yawning and blinking a few times she answered._

"_You told me to sleep where I want, I didn't want to sleep on that hard couch again." She said, laying her head back down on Sakura's pillow. Sakura smacked her hand on her forehead and stood up, she walked into the bathroom to get ready._

"_I can make you breakfast before you leave." She heard Ino say, Sakura ignored her and hopped into the shower._

_Sakura finished washing the shampoo from her hair and stepped out, she was interrupted by a loud ringing noise, the fire alarm. Sakura wrapped a towel around herself and ran into the kitchen, finding the blond girl standing near the sink with the toaster releasing lots of smoke._

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, unplugging the toaster and noticing the very burnt pieces of bacon inside the toaster. Sakura sighed and walked back to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

_Ino followed her, yawning again. "So where are you going anyway?" She asked, sitting outside the bathroom door._

"_School." Sakura said, sliding a shirt over her head. _

"_School? What's that?" The blond girl said, holding her knee's against her chest. _

"_It's a place people under 18 have to attend, its where kids go to learn basic things." Sakura said opening the door, she thought for a second and grabbed a pen out of her drawer._

"_I'll write down my cellphone number, call me if there's anything you need. DO NOT use any electronics. I'll be home around 3."_

"What are you thinking about Sakura?" Ten-Ten asked, putting a spoonful of applesauce into her mouth.

"Oh nothing." She replied, looking down at her phone.

_One Missed Call_

Sakura closed her phone and put it back into her pocket. She thought about calling Ino back but she decided against it. She looked at the clock on her phone, 1:13. _Two more minutes…_

Sakura concentrated on the window at the end of the lunch room, she looked at her phone a few more times until the clock turned 1:15. She smiled as she watched a girl walk up to a tree and she kicked it, 3 times.

_Flash Back_

_Sakura peeked her head around the corner, everyone was in class and she had asked her biology teacher to use the bathroom. Sakura eyed a girl two grades lower than her try to put a dollar in a vending machine. Sakura then slowly approached._

"_Is there a problem?" She asked, the young girl was startled but then smiled at Sakura._

"_Oh, no. My damn dollar won't go in though." Sakura nodded. The girl stared at the vending machine._

"_**I Sakura command you, walk out of the school.**__" She said, the young girl turned her head back up to Sakura._

"_What?" She asked, a bit confused._

_What the hell? Sakura thought, had she lost her powers?_

_Sakura thought for a second and then stared into the young girls eyes._

"_**I Sakura command you, at exactly 1:15 go outside the lunch room and kick the tree in front of the window, 3 times.**__" Sakura commanded, she watched as the girl stood up and nodded, then continued to walk down the hallway, Sakura smirked.__ So, the power only works with direct eye contact huh? She thought, as she walked back to her class._

"Can I sit here?" Sakura heard, she froze. That voice… She shot her head up and saw the blond headed girl with a backpack on. Ten-Ten smiled up at Ino and nodded, Ino sat down in front of Sakura. Sakura avoided eye contact.

"Sakura are you going to drink your milk?" Ino asked, she didn't have any money to buy herself lunch. Sakura nodded and pushed her tray in front of the blond, Ino smiled and began munching on the food Sakura didn't eat. Ten-Ten eyed suspiciously.

"How do you know each other?" Ten-Ten asked, Sakura glared at Ino quickly.

"I live with Sakura." Ino said bluntly. Sakura was frozen.

_What is this idiot thinking?!_

Ten-Ten spit out the food that was in her mouth. "What?!"

"I needed a room-mate to help pay rent, Ino just moved here and moved in with me." Sakura said quickly, Ino ignored and hurried to finish her food. She was ignoring Sakura's glares and rude looks.

"Oh, that's cool! So you guys are like sisters huh?" Ten-Ten asked happily. Ino turned her head to the young brown headed girl. _Sisters?_

Sakura nodded and stood up, she walked away from the table and outside the lunch room doors. She looked around for a bit and sat down at a picnic table they set up in front of the school. She soon noticed the blond girl come and sit down in front of her.

"What are you doing here you fool?" Sakura asked, irritated. Ino shrugged.

"I was bored at home, so I enrolled here." Ino said, laying her head against her hand. She didn't care for what the pink haired girl had to say. Sakura sighed.

"It's time I told you the details of our contract." Ino said, staring blankly at the pink haired girl. Sakura remembered the voice she heard in her head when she received her Geass.

"Alright, what about it?" Sakura asked, looking at the blond.

"I gave you the gift of Geass to achieve a certain goal. I want you to change this gruesome world." Ino said, sounding very serious. Sakura stared at the blue eyed girl for a few seconds before smiling.

"I accept, I will use this power that you gave me to change this world. With my Geass I can make a difference, and stop the violence." Sakura said, Ino listened intently. The bell rang and the two girls walked to class.


End file.
